Jade Mountain Academy: A Thousand Years Later...
It has been a thousand years since Wings of Fire as we know it. Pantala is reclaimed and regrown, the tribes mingle in relative peace with little more than a squabble here and there, and Jade Mountain is still going strong. The most interesting thing on the horizon is the start of a new headmasters reign. Blacktip, the great-great-great something grandson of the school's first headmistress, Tsunami. So, as the new school year dawns... What happens when nothing happens? Winglets Jade Winglet IceWing - Skate MudWing - Deluge NightWing - Dawnroar RainWing - Kingbird SandWing - Quail SeaWing - Triggerfish SkyWing - Sunstone LeafWing - Castor SilkWing - Atlas HiveWing - Rove Gold Winglet IceWing - Tern MudWing - Cottonmouth NightWing - Blazewing RainWing - Lychee SandWing - Nighthawk SeaWing - Snapper SkyWing - Peridot LeafWing - Aspen SilkWing - Webworm HiveWing - Stonefly Silver Winglet IceWing - Owl MudWing - Otter NightWing - Valiant RainWing - Santol SandWing - Ironwood SeaWing - Spotfin SkyWing - Moonstone LeafWing - Beech SilkWing - Bella HiveWing - Darkling Copper Winglet IceWing - Capelin MudWing - Duck NightWing - Silverclaw RainWing - Eminence SandWing - Sidewinder SeaWing - Puffin SkyWing - Kite LeafWing - Spruce SilkWing - Tortiseshell HiveWing - Apoica Quartz Winglet IceWing - Sorrel MudWing - Marigold NightWing - Extinction RainWing - Glittering SandWing - Snakeweed SeaWing - Razorbill SkyWing - Sparrowhawk LeafWing - Dogwood SilkWing - Arthemis HiveWing - Ladybird Staff Headmaster - Blacktip the SeaWing Healer/Herbs and Healing Teacher - Fireleaf the Sky-LeafWing Battle Teacher - Blackmask the Silk-IceWing Librarian - Stratus the SkyWing History Teacher - Papyrus the MudWing Art and Music Teacher - Elderberry the RainWing Science Teacher - Crymodinia the IceWing Special Talents Teachers - Insight the NightWing, Copper the SilkWing, and Seagrass the Leaf-SeaWing Helper - Viperfish the SeaWing Chapter One - Dawn of a New Year Sorrel yawned as she flew. Her cloud grey scales almost blended into the pre-dawn sky as she trailed behind her older sister. Her parents were both busy with work, and her brother wasn't even on the continent right now. So Coneflower was the one escorting Sorrel to the Jade Mountain. They had spent the night in a town right on the edge of the desert and mountains, then got up before the sun to keep flying. Sorrel blinked blearily as Coneflower started to circle the peak. She followed the pattern until Coneflower swooped down. There was only one other group on the cliff. A younger dragonet- perhaps 3 or 4- that appeared to be a SandWing hybrid. Maybe with a NightWing or HiveWing, due to the spotty silver and gold across the top of his wings. He was huddled under the wing of a SandWing who was probably an older step-sister, and both were across from an older male SandWing with many scars. "Alright, here you are," Coneflower glanced over to Sorrel. "Want me to go inside with you?" "I'll be okay," Sorrel assured her sister. They brushed their wingtips together, then Coneflower took off again. Soon, she was a salt white spot in the slightly darker sky. Sorrel waved to the hybrid, who timidly returned it. She lifted her head, trying not to yawn, and headed inside. "Oh, wow, hi, um... Congrats on being the first one here?" A SeaWing was sitting just inside. In one talon they had a cup of something that was steaming, and a bundle of scrolls in the other. Their scales were ocean blue and indigo, and they had a few silver earrings. "My name is Viperfish- um, they/them pronouns- you are?" "Sorrel," Sorrel replied, tilting her head. Viperfish scanned across the scrolls in their claws, before passing two of them to Sorrel. Both had a ribbon the exact color of Sorrel's scales tied around them, and her name written in fancy, rolling letters. "There you are. Map and welcome scroll. Welcome to the Jade Mountain Academy. Your cave should be first on the right just through there." Viperfish pointed out one of the large caves that lead away from the main hall. "Thank you." Sorrel tucked the scrolls under her wing, raised her head again, and slithered off. She ducked into her cave quickly. Maybe she could steal a nap. The room was large. Sort of egg-shaped. Right at the back wall was a shelf of rock, that seemed to have small ice crystals on it. As Sorrel approached, she realized it was positioned so that a draft from a higher-up window landed right on it. She set down her scrolls on the floor, then slumped onto her new bed with a yawn. It wasn't as soft as her bed back in the Ice Kingdom, nor as cold, but it would make due. She curled up, deciding to unroll the welcome scroll and study it. ---- WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Drawkill Dragon) Category:Work In Progress